La travesia de la sangre
by MarieJ97
Summary: Draco Malfoy es uno de los mas grandes mortìfagos del mundo mágico. Gracias a ello, se le ha encomendado a una misión que culminara el destino de todo. Encontrar al líder de los impuros-fugitivos.
1. Capitulo O1

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, LA TRAMA ES MÍA. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo. <strong>_

Una mujer pelirroja con pocas pecas pronunciadas sobre su rostro, gracias al maquillaje estaba frente a una cámara. Sus labios temblaban mientras con disimulo giraba su vista hacia el cielo. Nada era normal.

—¿Estamos grabando?—Su compañero detrás de la cámara asintió–. Bien. Hola Inglaterra, soy la reportera Emma Johnson reportando para "El Edecán". Estamos transmitiendo desde el parque principal de la calle Hampshire donde podrán ver el cielo de una manera muy inusual—Emma sonríe nerviosamente mientras apunta hacia el cielo—. Tienen forma de círculos, pero fuentes informativos han dicho que se han movido constantemente desde las diez de la mañana. No se han podido ver muy bien por el clima que tenemos hoy. Así como pueden ver muchas personas han venido a ver este grandioso espectáculo que creemos debe ser algo de la naturaleza..

Y fue cuando paso. El cielo se resplandeció de un color tan brillante que por un momento cegó a los espectadores que se encontraban ahí. Después, rápidamente Emma siente como el sonido se va para ser reemplazado por un singular pitido. Ella ve como su compañero, intenta comunicarse con ella desesperado. Entonces se da cuenta que las sombras negras, se empiezan a mover. La gente se conmociona tomando fotos, sin saber en el peligro que están expuestos.

Un rayo verde surca del cielo hasta impactarse en el suelo. Creando un gran hoyo en el suelo.

La gente, conmocionada empieza a hablar hasta casi llegar a la histeria sobre como habrá llegado semejante rayo.

En eso, otro rayo cayó nuevamente en el suelo y con este salen otro más. Entra el pánico. Gente huyendo junto con su familia hacia algún refugio, algún lugar donde esconderse, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que no _hay lugar donde esconderse. Todo estaba perdido._

—¡Corre!–grita Emma, agarrando de la manga a su compañero que sin dejar de grabar la sigue. David tropezaba con cada cuerpo que encontraba de alguna infortunada persona. Cuando ven que se acercan a su camioneta, una sonrisa- mas parecía una mueca- se les asoma en su rostro. Pero el destino no estaba de su lado, porque un rayo se impacta en la camioneta, haciendo que explotara.

Ella tapa su boca, intentando detener el sollozo desesperado que quiere salir. David agarrando sus cabellos con rabia observa a su alrededor, viendo como las personas caían gracias a los rayos entonces vio el cielo.

Una serpiente deslizándose lentamente hacia una calavera.

Y entonces paran los rayos.

—Aunque hayan parado los rayos, tenemos que salir de aquí— insistió pero entonces observó que Emma al parecer no lo oía porque lo miraba con curiosidad. Haciendo señales casi exageradas con las manos para después apuntar hacia un edificio cercano. Ella asintió. Pero entonces una risa lo dejo helado. No era una risa normal. En absoluto.

Con casi terror, volteó hacia el cielo para ver como unas volutas de humo se dirigían rápidamente hacia el suelo con aun la risa en el ambiente. Y entonces, de ahí salen con parsimonia unas personas que al parecer habían estado en el humo..¿Pero cómo..?

Estaban vestidos de negro y con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios. Cuando creyó que no podría empeorar la situación vio que del cielo salían más y más hombres de negro. Uno que parecía el líder era el que más llamaba la atención. Tenía el cabello rubio, casi platinado y unos ojos grises que determinaban frio y hielo. El líder levanto una mano y todos pararon en seco. No se oía ni una respiración. Él empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Emma y David, haciendo que estos tragaran saliva sonoramente.

Camino hasta llegar enfrente de Emma y de su bolsillo saco lo más extraño que David había visto en su vida. Pero solo en unos segundos, acabo con una de las cosas más apreciadas en su vida con eso.

—_Avada Kedavra._

David con lágrimas en los ojos, vio como un rayo verde impactaba sobre ella y haciendo que no se moviera ni una vez más. Sus ojos parecían ver el más puro infinito. David por tener fijamente su vista en Emma, nunca se dio cuenta el rayo verde fue hacia él.

Al ver el cuerpo inerte de David Granger, Lucius Malfoy sonrió nuevamente.


	2. Capitulo O2

Los rayos sonaba con ferocidad, el cielo estaba negro. Realmente parecía el fin.

Una mujer castaña caminaba con determinación y con algunas lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. Fue a parar en una casa grande, pero humilde. Un lugar que lo considera su hogar.

La Madriguera.

Pero en esos tiempos, todo parecía obscuro...

_

Dos jóvenes estaban sentados frente al otro, mirándose con tristeza. "¿Qué he hecho mal?" Se pregunto el joven de pelo azabache.

—Harry..— dijo la joven enfrente de el. Sus ojos azules le salían lentamente lagrimas, se paro acercándose el.. pero el se lo impidió levantándose y alejándose de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

—¡No me toques!¡No te me acerques!.— dijo gritando con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Harry..— dijo cayendo al suelo con las manos en la cabeza y llorando desconsoladamente. —Perdóname.. te debí haber dicho antes..

Lo miro a los ojos, esperando ver comprensión, dulzura cosas que distinguías en el, pero solo se veía frialdad.

Ignorándola, sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada y bajo la mirada.

—Me engañaste, con el..— Harry se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos ferozmente. Se agacho y la levanto bruscamente agarrándola por los hombros.—¿TE HA FALTADO ALGO A MI LADO?—Grito con impotencia, sabiendo que la había perdido,—¿Es que te cansaste de mi?

—Harry..

Harry la empezó a zarandear.

—¡Es un mortifago! ¡Por dios Ginny! ¿Acaso eres estúpida?

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se solto Ginny.

—¡No es un mortifago! ¡El me lo dijo!

—¿Ah si?— dijo con un deje de ironía Harry.

—Me ama.— dijo firmemente Ginny. Harry Tenia los puños cerrados y clavándose las uñas en las palmas se esperaba lo peor..— Y yo lo amo a el.

Y sucedió.

Harry bajo la mirada, pero Ginny vio como el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando y una sonrisa irónica apareció entre sus labios.

Levanto el rostro Harry, enmudeciendo por completo a Ginny.

Tenia una sonrisa irónica que se hubiera confundido fácilmente con un una mueca.

—Ya veremos...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo hasta que se oyo como alguien bajaba de las escaleras apresuradamente.

En eso, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Harry empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta y antes de abrir oyó la voz de su mejor amigo decir:

—Es Hermione..

En eso abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Hermione empapada, pálida y con unos ojos demacrados.

—Los mataron..

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada.


End file.
